


У кого-то всё хорошо

by B_E_S



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Когда начинается Катастрофа (заметьте, не какая-нибудь там катастрофка, а именно Катастрофа с большой буквы), грань между разными мирами может настолько истончиться, что станет прозрачной. И тогда даже в обычном зеркале вас ждёт немало сюрпризов.





	У кого-то всё хорошо

  Где-то далеко ярилась, бушевала, пылала и разгневанно шипела огромная аномалия, грозя уничтожить всё живое на нашей милой планете. Правда, об этом мало кто знал.

  Значительно большее количество народу знало о расхаживающих по улицам динозаврах. Благодаря телевидению.

  А Дженни-то надеялась на уютные домашние посиделки с мужем, свёкром и свекровью. Какое там. Родители Майкла прилипли к телевизору в гостиной, а заодно приросли к дивану. Сама Дженни сидела в кресле по одну сторону от них, Майкл – по другую.

  - Бог мой, что же это делается! – сдавленным от ужаса голосом прошептала Ванесса, мать Майкла.

  - Брось, милая, - с большей уверенностью в голосе, нежели в мозгу проговорил Джон, отец вышеупомянутого молодого человека. – Это какой-то трюк, наложенный на массовый психоз.

  - Точно! – горячо поддержала Дженни. – Наверняка проделки самих телеканалов для поднятия рейтинга. – Она поняла, что её горячность несколько подозрительна, и уже менее запальчиво добавила: - Я говорю вам это, как опытный пиарщик.

  Старшие супруги опять уставились в телевизор, а молодые обменялись ну очень настороженными взглядами.

  Не успела очередная визжащая девица в телевизоре доорать до конца, как экран с лёгким щелчком погас. Как и электронные часы на полке.

  - Электричество отрубилось, - констатировал Майкл, поднимаясь с кресла. – Пойду проверю пробки.

  Дженни сомневалась, что дело тут в пробках. Скорее всего, электричества нет во всём городе.

  - Я тоже оставлю вас ненадолго, - мило улыбнулась пиарщица. – Совсем забыла, что мне нужно кое-кому позвонить. Я быстро. Джон, налейте себе ещё вина. Ванесса, попробуйте эти шоколадные конфеты, они просто изумительные.

  Взмыв по лестнице на второй этаж коттеджа и оказавшись в их с Майклом спальне, Дженни принялась истово названивать Лестеру, хотя и осознавала, что бывшему боссу сейчас не до звонков, даже если его телефонный номер остался прежним.

  Попытки дозвониться были вскоре прекращены по причине не-результативности.

  Бывшая Льюис собралась уже выйти из комнаты, когда случайно бросила взгляд на зеркало и увидела… _Это_.

  В отражении не было картинки, лишь месиво, словно изображение специально размыли, только линии размыва были слишком резкими, больше напоминая грани, и ещё они переливались, шевелились.

  Не в силах сопротивляться, да даже не отдавая себя отчёта в своих действиях, Дженни подступила к зеркалу, опершись ладонями на высокий столик, за которым по утрам обычно приводила себя в порядок. Нагнулась вперёд, вытянула руку, помахала перед зеркалом кистью. Отражение воспроизвело эти действия, видевшиеся лишь смутными тенями.

  Внезапно поволока распалась, и Дженни, наконец, увидела саму себя. Правда, с другой причёской – светло-рыжими и более длинными волосами, к тому же распущенными, а не забранными назад. В другом костюме – джинсах и алой кофточке с коротким рукавом, а не в элегантном серо-голубом платье с узким подолом. Да и комнатный пейзаж за плечами был несколько иным.

  - А! – одновременно вскрикнули кареглазые молодые женщины по обе стороны зеркала и столь же синхронно отпрянули назад.

  - Кто ты? – выпалила рыжеволосая.

  - Дженни. – Пиарщица поразилась тому, что нашлась с ответом. Секунду назад от изумления она не помнила собственного имени. – А ты?

  - Клаудия…

  - Браун?!

  Обладательница алой кофточки ошеломлённо нахмурилась.

  В течение следующих двух минут Дженни пыталась убедить зеркальную собеседницу, а заодно и саму себя в том, что не является сумасшедшей. Как ни странно, Клаудия практически сразу же приняла информацию.

  - О, - покачала головой ответственная за ход операций. – Теперь ясно. Говоришь, Ник кричал: «Где Клаудия Браун»?..

  - Мне так рассказывали.

  Клаудия помолчала, потом усмехнулась и поведала:

  - А в моей реальности он кричал: «Кто такая Клаудия Браун, не знаю никакой Клаудии, прекратите меня разыгрывать!» Мы бы решили, что он сошёл с ума, но его слова подтвердил капитан Райан.

  - Капитан Райан жив?

  - И пышет здоровьем, вдобавок, он уже два года как майор.

  Дженни потрясла головой, чтобы только что полученные сведения получше там уложились. Напрасно. В мозгу образовался ещё больший беспорядок.

  - Выходит, наши… ваши… - Дженни решительно дёрнула подбородком, - в общем, одни Ник и Райан поменялись местами с другими Ником и Райаном?.. Поменялись реальностями?

  - На… наверное, - не слишком осмысленно согласилась рыжая. – А мы-то думали, что дело просто в перемене прошлого, повлиявшего на настоящее; что Ник, Хелен и остальные изменили что-то, в результате появилась я, как работник Министерства…

  - Ник… Ник, которого знала я, рассуждал так же.

  - Рассуждал? – насупилась Клаудия. – Почему в прошедшем времени? С ним что-то случилось?

  Она ещё сама не поняла, насколько запуталась. Значит, тот «изначальный» Ник, Ник, с которым она впервые познакомилась, не просто растворился в небытии? Значит, он по-прежнему есть, только в другой реальности? Её Ник… Стоп. А какого Ника теперь считать своим?

  Дженни сглотнула.

  - Я ушла из ЦИА.

  - ЦИА?

  - Центра исследования аномалий.

  - Ах, да. Мой Ник мне рассказывал о Центре. – Вот она и определилась. Быстро, но, если задуматься, другого варианта и быть не могло.

  «Того» Ника Клаудия знала лишь несколько месяцев, «этого» - уже несколько лет. К тому же…

  - Твой Ник? – Дженни не могла не обратить внимания на интонацию «отражения».

  - Мой, - ласково подтвердила Клаудия. – Мы женаты два года. А вы с… тем Ником?

  - Не виделись уже пару лет, - покачала головой Дженни. Пиарщица не смогла, просто не смогла взять и сказать: «А тот Ник, знаешь ли, давно умер». Да и зачем? – Не срослось. Не будем об этом, ладно?

  - Как скажешь. – Клаудия не стала спрашивать Дженни о кольце на безымянном пальце.

  - Значит, ты – Клаудия Каттер?

  - Ага.

  - И вы все – ты, Ник, Эбби и Коннор работаете в Министерстве?

  - Верно, и ты ещё забыла про Стивена. Я думала, в вашей реальности он тоже есть.

  - Стивен жив?

  - Почему ты постоянно спрашиваешь, жив человек или нет? – подивилась Клаудия. – В вашем мире что, все специалисты по аномалиям поумирали? – К счастью, она не ждала ответа на этот вопрос и избавила Дженни от необходимости говорить: «Не все, но очень многие», сообщив: - Стивен прекрасно себя чувствует. Хелен тоже – на случай, если ты и о ней спросишь. Эбби, Коннор и Лестер на здоровье также не жалуются.

  - Хелен работает с вами?

  - Ну, - Клаудия забавно потеребила ухо, - не совсем. С нами работает Стивен, который шляется по аномалиям вместе с Хелен, докладывает обстановку. – Клаудия ухмыльнулась, качнув головой. – Они появляются примерно раз в месяц, загорелые, весёлые и довольные до неприличия. А Лестер ворчит, мол, некоторые тут прыгают по эпохам, а потом современные ученые находят отпечатки ботинок в каком-нибудь затвердевшем месиве многомиллионного возраста.

  - То есть, Хелен и Стивен – вместе? А Ник в курсе, что эти двое…

  - Были любовниками в бытность Хелен преподавателем? Да, сейчас в курсе. Хелен осчастливила его этой информацией сразу после того, как они вернулись с охоты на Хищников в прошлом.

  - И как Ник отреагировал?

  - Нормально. – Клаудия чуть наморщила носик. – Хотя, конечно, ему не следовало стрелять Стивену в ногу. А так – нормально. Сейчас они давно снова друзья, друг за друга готовы и убить, и умереть. – Она и не заметила затаённую грустную ухмылку пиарщицы. – Стивен с Хелен подарили нам на свадьбу шикарную древнегреческую вазу, причём притащенную прямиком из Древней Греции.

  Они поговорили ещё пару минут, и в конце концов дошли до самого животрепещущего вопроса: что происходит, почему размылась грань между двумя мирами?

  - Наверное, это связано с тем, что происходит у нас, - задумчиво предположила бывшая Льюис, покусывая губу.

  - А что у Вас происходит?

  - То есть, у вас самих никаких внештатных ситуаций? Динозавры по улицам не бегают?

  - Господи, конечно, нет.

  - И всё-то у вас хорошо! – не без некоторой зависти вывела Миллер. – У нас что-то странное, но я не знаю, что именно, я ведь больше не работаю в Центре.

  Отражение по краям стало обрастать гранёной поволокой.

  - В чём дело?.. – заморгала Клаудия.

  - Видимо, что бы ни послужила причиной… нашей встречи, оно исчезает, - догадалась Дженни.

  - Клаудия! – из-за двери в зазеркалье донёсся голос, от которого у Дженни внутри всё перевернулось.

  Она ведь специально не расспрашивала о Нике подробно, ей довольно было знать, что он… ладно, пусть не совсем именно он, но другой Ник Каттер, не менее настоящий, где-то живёт, радуется, что он счастлив. И она не хотела бередить раны, не хотела видеть Каттера, который мог бы стать _Её Ником_. Но какая-то часть пиарщицы именно этого и желала – увидеть его, пускай не досягаемого, пускай чужого, но живого.

  Мутность подобно наледи наползала на зеркало, от краёв к центру, различимое пространство становилось всё меньше и меньше. Некогда было разглагольствовать и философствовать.

  - Прощай, Дженни, - спешно проговорила Клаудия. И от всего сердца пожелала: - Будь счастлива. Береги себя.

  - И ты… - Дженни так растерялась в последний момент. Дверь за спиной Клаудии открылась, мелькнула светловолосая голова. – Вы оба, будьте счастливы. И берегите себя. – Дженни увидела удивлённо расширившиеся голубые глаза профессора. Сердце остановилось. – Прощайте.

  Отражение полностью исказилось, расплылось, блеснуло сотней неярких, но острых вспышек, а потом туман рассеялся. И это снова было обычное зеркало, ничего более.

  Дженни продолжала стоять и высматривать – вдруг опять промелькнёт другая реальность.

  Нет, не промелькнёт. Больше никогда. И это хорошо.

  Пиарщица почувствовала, как сердце снова колотится. Скоро оно вернётся к нормальному ритму. И слёзы на щеках тоже скоро высохнут.

  «Что ж, - думала Дженни, через пять минут спускаясь в гостиную, - хотя бы у кого-то всё хорошо».

  Она приостановилась и улыбнулась, увидев Майкла, разговаривающего с родителями. Как она и предполагала, электричество исчезло не только в их доме. Наверное, впрямь случилось что-то глобальное, страшное. Но это уже прошло – Дженни твёрдо знала, чувствовала. Всё будет в порядке, и даже лучше. Приметив жену, Майкл улыбнулся ей, встал и пошёл навстречу. Дженни тоже двинулась к нему.

  «Да и у меня неплохо».

 

_Конец_

_(18 июня 2013 года)_


End file.
